


Anniversary of Birth

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I believe this confection is in violation of the embassy fire code.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "happy birthday"

“Miss Grayson,” said Sarek, raising an eyebrow. “I believe this confection is in violation of the embassy fire code.”

Amanda smiled and set the cake on his desk. “We’re in no danger of burning the place down, Ambassador. Happy birthday.”

The eyebrow rose a little higher. “Miss Grayson?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t have birthdays on Vulcan!” she said.

“We do mark the anniversary of our births,” Sarek admitted. “With meditation.”

“Well,” said Amanda, smiling again. “On Earth, we have cake. Blow out the candles and make a wish.”

“If that is the custom,” he said, and blew them out.

THE END


End file.
